Ying and Yang
by lil-anonymous-girl
Summary: Sakura thought that her magical journey had finally come to an end but when one night she has dreams of a mysterious woman, she finds it still has more surprises to come. To help and rival her, are Syaoran and his twin sister!
1. Prominitions

lil anonymous girl1: Hey! My names Meag!

Kiori: And they'll care why?

Meag: **rolls her eyes** and this is my evil counter part Kiori. That is her way of saying hi.

Kiori: Just get on with the fic!

Meag: **glares** I was just getting to that part!

Kiori: Than do us all a favor and start!

Meag: **Fire in her eyes** ALL RIGHT ALREADY!

Kiori: **Gulp**

Meag: **suddenly happy** Here's my first chapter!

Kiori: Talk about mood swings...

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS would the word 'disclaimer' be in my vocabulary?

**blah blah blah**

**_Sakura stood on the pavement of a road staring at the space ahead of her, yet not really seeing because of the dark, and her star wand at hand. To her right stood Syaoran Li, future leader of the all-mighty Li clan, in his family's traditional forest green fighting robes, wielding a moon like sword, which Sakura had never seen before with a half-sun, half-moon with a ying-yang design inside of the middle, near the bottom towards the handle. At her left was a girl that Sakura had never met before wearing rich red fighting kimono, which had the Li clan symbol on holding a staff. It had a sun shape near the top, but was still different than Eriol's since it was smaller and was a different shape design, and had the same half-sun, half-moon with the ying-yang design at the bottom._**

**_There was something about this girl that comforted her and reminded her of someone. But who? She couldn't really make out the details just what her robes and staff looked like, and the fact that she was a girl._**

**_Looking up at the sky Sakura noticed that it was black like it was nighttime but it wasn't natural. There was no moon or stars, just a creepy black where there was a big, darker black circle with an orangish, gold thin outline. Finally, Sakura focused at the space ahead of her. Now she could see what was standing there. A silhouette stood with angel's wings that glowed a beautiful, yet unearthly blue. It was soft and low, comforting to the eyes. The figure had long hair and long robes but other than that she could not make out who or what, it was._**

**_"Soon Sakura, we shall meet," a woman's gentle voice spoke. "Have patience..."the voice said faded slowly. Sakura was panicking. Questions bubbled inside of her with the few words and the landscape she had been given. 'Why will I meet you soon? Why is the sky an unearthly black? Who is the girl beside me? Don't go! Please tell me!' Was all that Sakura could think as she tried to catch up with the quickly retreating figure._**

**_"Sakura..." a voice whispered. Not the woman's but a different one. "Sakura..." It tried more urgently and closer this time._**

"Sakura! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" the guardian beast of the former Clow book, a.k.a. kero-chan, shouted into his mistress's ear. The cards had all been turned into Sakura cards a couple of months ago, and Sakura's life was beginning to get back to normal. Other than Syaoran being at school, Touya and her father knowing about Kero-chan and Kero always waiting for her at her house she probably would've forgotten about the Clow cards and everything. ...Whom was she kidding? The chances of her magical journey and her forgetting were like 0.000000000000000000000000000001 in a zillion.

Speaking of which... Sakura jolted out of bed after Kero had just yelled in her ear for the fifth time and Touya had poured a bucket of ice cubes into her bed. Looking around exclaiming where the fire was, all she saw was a very frustrated looking brother and kero.

Seeing as there was no emergency she got ready to get back into bed when she finally realized it was soaking. "Mou, Oni-chan, Kero-chan why'd you wake me up so early?" Sakura asked, still half asleep. Without saying a word they both pointed to her ticking alarm clock which was still ringing like crazy. Looking over at it her eyes suddenly widened in alarm and she was then wide-awake. Within seconds a loud yell was heard for miles around saying, "HOOOE! I'M GONNA BE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

**blah blah blah**

After a quick dash around the house, giving her oni-chan, and otou-san a kiss, yelling good-bye, grabbing breakfast and lunch and dashing to school as quick as she could she managed to get to school just seconds before the school bell rang. Not necessarily in that order, of course. As the ever-hated math class began Sakura began to think about the dream she had and who that girl and woman were. Alas, while thinking about her own problems she wasn't really listening to what her teacher was telling her. Unfortunately she isn't the multi-task type.

"Sakura Kinomoto, if you would like too turn your eyes to your book instead of the window perhaps you could pull-up your grades!" Terada-sensei's voice cut sharply through her previous thoughts about last-nights dream. Her face quickly turning a bright red Sakura quietly nodded while feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as all heads turned to her. Turning to her paper and textbook she tried her hardest to keep her mind focused without thinking of her mysterious dream...

Syaoran Li let out a small sigh. Something had obviously been bugging Sakura since this morning. It was obvious from the clouded look upon her face. He shook his head semi-violently to avoid attention to clear his thoughts, causing his chestnut hair to become even messier than it was before. Focusing, his worried filled amber eyes fell upon the beautiful auburn haired girl in front of him. It didn't take him a good look for him to know that her lively emerald eyes were clouded over from thought. He could already sense it. Sighing he couldn't help but think, '_It's times like this that I wish _**she**_ was here._' He would find out what would was wrong in about... ... ...10 minutes from now.

**blah blah blah**

Ten minutes later the lunch bell rang loud and clear for all the students to hear and rush out into the quickly filling hallways. Each student talked about this and that most grateful to just be out of class for a break. But for a small group of kids it was a good time to talk about problems. Magic problems. Eriol Hiiragizawa walked over to Sakura's desk silently. His short blue hair stayed straight and his circular glasses reflected light. His usual mischievous smirk had been replaced with a small frown. Something big was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

Tomoyo Daidouji looked over at her best friend slightly shaken. Her Amethyst eyes were filled with worry. Something was wrong with her usually cheerful friend. It wasn't a normal problem either, or she would have already known. Her straight (a/n: could someone tell me her hair color please? I'm used to watching the American series so I learned by myself the different names and all. So like tell me please or more annoying a/n's will pop up! ) hair was let down freely as usual held back behind her ears by her headband.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran's voice once again brought her back down to Earth, as she looked around to see the faces of her worried friends. Looking up again and biting her lip she mentally debated weather to tell them or not. '_They have a right to know. It has to do with magic_' one side debated. '_Ya, but I don't want to drag them down into this..._' the other side reasoned. '_Tell them! They could help you! I mean Syaoran was there right?_' and that was all that needed to be said ... er, thought.

Sakura explained everything that she had seen from the sky to Syaoran (who blushed at this part of her telling) to the mysterious girl and woman. When she was done. She asked what they thought about. Neither Tomoyo nor Eriol knew what she had described and turned up nothing. Than they all turned towards Syaoran who hadn't uttered a word since Sakura had finished.

It was easy to tell something was going through his brain because his face was paler for a bit than returned to it's normal color.

"Listen Sakura. I know who that girl is..." Syaoran began. Sakura's heart was racing. He knew something about that girl. Listening intently she leaned forward.

"She's my-"Syaoran was cut off suddenly as the bell went off warning student that it was time to came back in. Sakura looked sad for a moment before glaring at the bell. '_Stupid bell,_' she thought. '_This close to finding something..._'

Teranda-sensei's voice came out as he entered the class. "Class I'd like you all to meet a new exchange student..." Sakura looked up lazily to see whom this new student was. Usually she'd be ready to pounce on them to make friends but she was still a little disappointed about not finding out much and being cut off by the bell.

"I'd like you all to treat her nice. Remember it isn't easy for someone to come into a new place," Teranda-sensei continued. "I'd like you all to welcome Yelan Young-meh!" On cue a girl about Syaoran's height walked in with amber eyes, and about shoulder length black hair with a familiar comforting aura surrounding her...

Sakura snapped to attention. It was her. The girl from her dream. She knew it. That aura could only belong to her. Behind her Syaoran let out a small gasp. It wasn't the bad type. It was a surprised one. This registered as weird in the back of Sakura's mind. '_He never gets surprised_' she thought, but it was immediately forgotten in the thoughts about this Yelan girl.

Yelan walked to the middle of the room and bowed deeply. "It is a great honor to meet you all." She gave a small smile as she bowed and thought, '_It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me Syaoran. A lot more._'

**blah blah blah**

Meag: So what ya think?

Kiori: It stinks but it's her first so don't burn her too badly. If she gets to mad **I'm** the one she takes it out on.

Meag: It wasn't that bad. Was it?

Kiori: You left them on a cliffhanger!

Meag: Well now they can think: Who's this Yelan? What was Sakura's dream about? Who was that mysterious woman?

Kiori: Whatever. I got to go insult someone else right now so, see ya.

Meag: I got to go too. There are poor people to save from Kiori again.

Anyway if I get a few reviews (that aren't insulting) I might put in a new chapter.

Ja!


	2. Meet Yelan

Meag: Alright I will now see how many reviews I have. Drumroll please! ... ... ... And I have a total of **0 **reviews!

Kiori: Told ya your story stunk!

Meag: O well. Guess what readers? Because I have to update or I'll go crazy I've decided to put in a new chapter anyway!

Kiori: And that's good how?

Meag: It's good because I now get to beat Kiori to a bloody pulp! **In a sing song voice:** O Kioriiiiii... **Evil smile...**

Kiori: Eeep! On second thought review for my sake, or even just... HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meag: Kiori come back here! I gave prepared a special fruit punch with rat poison just for you cause I know you can't die! Wait did I just say that outloud? O well on with the fic!

Kiori: O lord have mercy...

Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own CCS that is because CLAMP beat me to it. I do own the mysterious woman and Yelan Young-meh though!

**blah blah blah **

_Last time: _Yelan walked to the middle of the room and bowed deeply. "It is a great honor to meet you all." She gave a small smile as she bowed and thought, '_It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me Syaoran. A lot more._'

_This Chapter:_

"Welcome to our class, Yelan" Terada-sensei smiled warmly. "Unfortunately I was just told of your arrival at lunch so I was unprepared for you to arrive. There are no available desks for you right now so you will have to share one with another student until the end of school today." Terada-sensei told Yelan. Looking around he asked, "Are there any volunteers?" Almost all of the boys in the class shot there hand high into the air with the exception of Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki. A few girls rose their hands up but the rest were glaring at her because of her popularity with the boys.

To Terada-sensei's surprise Sakura's hand was not among the crowd. '_Must be daydreaming again._' With a small sigh he looked around once more to see whom a possible candidate would be **without **traumatizing poor Yelan. Finally his eyes landed on Syaoran Li who was sitting calmly at the back, a small shocked expression on his usually unemotional face. He was staring at Yelan who was looking around curiously. With a small smile he knew whom he was going to pick.

"Syaoran Li, would you please stand up so that Yelan can see her 'desk-mate' for today?" Syaoran nodded and stood while various boys grumbled and glared at him. He remained unaffected even when his sharp hearing heard a few boys mutter, "Li is so lucky. Always getting the cute ones. First Sakura, then Yelan. When do we get a lucky break?"

Managing not to blush through those types of comments. Yelan made her way towards him. Stopping shortly at Sakura's desk. Looking at her with respect in her amber eyes she gave her a nod, before continuing to Syaoran's desk. She smiled as she sat down beside him whispering quietly so that only he could hear her.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, Syaoran?" she whispered with a grin.

"Nah. I knew you would comeback and find me someday" he answered returning her smile. Tomoyo and Eriol observed this quietly. They couldn't here what they were saying but they could see Syaoran smiling. Sakura didn't dare to look behind her while class went on so she missed this action. Eriol decided to have a non-talking conversation with Tomoyo and got out a few pieces of paper. Scribbling something down and then silently ripping it off he passed it to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was caught off guard by the note because she was busy watching Syaoran and Yelan out of the corner of her eye. After regaining her composure she opened the neatly folded paper and read, 'Wow. That Yelan girl made Syaoran smile an actual, genuine, not-evil, normal, not-small, smile. You think there's one of those world-is-going-to-end soon things happening? Or an apocalypse?'

Smiling slightly at his sense of humor Tomoyo got out her pen and began to right.

Passing it back before the teacher noticed, Eriol grabbed it. It read, 'Maybe the world is getting ready to end. Syaoran is the type to be loyal to his crushes and he already like Sakura-chan. Maybe she's a family member.'

Deciding that Terada-sensei would catch them soon he wrote them finishing of the conversation. Giving it to Tomoyo she read, 'Maybe. We'll learn sooner or later, but for now, it looks like Kinomoto-san has some competition.' Tomoyo had a mischievous smile on her face after reading the last note. '_Looks like things just got a bit more interesting._'

**blah blah blah **

Sakura sighed and looked at the clock in about 6 minutes the last bell would ring and school would finally be over. Behind her she could hear the already-becoming-familiar playful arguments that Syaoran and Yelan would have. It had been going on all afternoon and no matter how comforting Yelan's aura was it didn't ease how this feeling shot bullets through her heart.

She recalled only feeling this once. She remembered what it was called. _'Jealousy' _was what Tomoyo had called it when she had been upset that Yukito was giving more interest in another girl. It had all worked out though. Turns out that he had volunteered to help out at an American "Big Brother" program. Even if he did care for this girl more, Sakura realized she wouldn't have cared anymore. Before the dream, when she would daydream, she would think about Syaoran.

He was whom she could turn to for help in anything. Mostly magic or math. Now there was a new person who he paid attention to and she just came! She even heard from Tomoyo that she could make him smile already! '_But, you don't know. She could be related to him or something. Terada-sensei said she came from China,' _the logical part of her mind told her. Sakura knew it was true but still! In China, the only family member that he had given his full respect on was his mother.

Behind her she could here Syaoran asking Yelan to move over a bit, and Yelan replying that she couldn't move anymore or she'd be working on the floor. Than there was a bit of a racket about how much she could move over. They were quiet enough that Terada-sensei didn't hear them but Sakura could hear them well enough. Once again Sakura looked at the clock. Under a minute for the bell to ring. Then looking back she saw Yelan and Syaoran grinning or smirking at each other as a few paper fell on both of them. She couldn't hate Yelan. Even if she tried because somehow there was something that made her trust her.

As the school bell rung to signify the end of school Terada-sensei dismissed the class asking Yelan, Sakura, and Syaoran to stay behind. When the last of the class had finally filtered out, (which were Tomoyo and Eriol,) Terada-sensei cleared his throat to speak.

"Sakura, Syaoran since Yelan is new to the school I would greatly appreciate it if you showed her around." Sakura and Syaoran both knew that the word no was not going to be an answer. Even though the question had been asked as if they were going to do him a favor, the look in his eyes meant to show her around. Now. "Don't worry," he called after them. "You'll be excused from your after-school activities!"

"Hai!" Both Sakura and Syaoran said in unison, while taking Yelan around to all the places she might go to. After a half-hour the entire school had been shown to Yelan and the only place left to show was the outside lawn for soccer, cheerleading, track and all sorts of other activities that the outside was used for. When everything was done, the entire school had filtered out with the exception of Tomoyo and Eriol who had come during the middle, wondering what was taking so long.

After finishing the tour they all stood in the middle of the everlasting yard, ready to ask where to next. Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran were going to go "hang-out" and asked Yelan if she wanted to come to.

"Arigatou for the offer but I have to go back to my apartment and finish unpacking. I'll see you all tomorrow. Thank you for showing me around Syaoran, Kinomoto-san." She said bowing to both of them.

"Please call me Sakura," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Alright. Arigatou Sakura-chan," she smiled in return. She then gave Syaoran a kiss on his cheek, told him something in Chinese and ran off.

Sakura's smile faded as she watched Yelan kiss Syaoran on the cheek and tell him something she couldn't understand. Syaoran was watching her run into the distance and then turned back to them saying, "Let's go," as if nothing had happened.

'_At least he isn't blushing_' her mind told her. It still hurt though. Syaoran didn't even object too. He just acted as if nothing happened.

"Actually, I don't feel good. I-I might just go home," Sakura made up through gritted teeth. They could all tell she was lying but didn't question her. Sakura was a terrible liar.

"Sakura-chan. Do you want me to walk you home?" Tomoyo asked worried.

"It's al-"Sakura began to object but was interrupted as a water pillar came down onto, her trying to grab her. Luckily she had managed to avoid it and only soaked her pants.

"What the-"Eriol said looking up. Somehow when the group had been busy talking a thunderstorm had begun. It wasn't regular. He could feel the magic that was powering the massive thunderstorm that was attacking the small group from above, forcing Tomoyo to have to be protected by the others because she had no magic.

Sakura had her star wand out, Eriol had unleashed his sun staff and Syaoran was in the process of unleashing his sword. _'There's dark magic coming from there but I can't pinpoint it. It's like it's coming from everywhere.' _No matter what they attacked it with, the water pillars kept coming. Not even the Sakura cards could hold up against it. Within seconds they were surrounded by a powerful, dark, unnamableforce. It was using water to attack them with and kept them inside of a circle, the outline that kept them in divided where they could or could not move. Walls of water trapped them. They were surrounded.

**blah blah blah **

Meag: Well there's another chapter done.

Kiori: And it stinks just like the last one too.

Meag: Does not.

Kiori: Does too. You left them on another cliffhanger.

Meag: So. Maybe they'll be nice and save you- even though you don't deserve to be saved- and review now.

Kiori: Yes. About that Review please or I'll end up being beaten to an even bloodier pulp. That's not even the worst part. The worst part is-

Meag: **Gleeful expression** she can't die!!!

Meag: Ja!

Meag: O ya! If I made any mistakes in Chap1 or Chap2 review and let me know!


	3. Dark Watery

Meag: Yay! I got my first review. Thanx a lot Starbolt1218! I didn't get your review until after I updated :( I'm really sorry!

Kiori: Your sorry! I was beaten to a bloody pulp because you couldn't wait and it didn't come quick enough but I have to praise you Starbolt because thanks to you I don't have to worry about having the crap being beaten from me :)

Meag: **Evil smirk** who says?

Kiori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meag: **smiles cheerfully**

Kiori: What about the other two people who reviewed?

Meag: They were anonymous but I still thank both of you! By the way did I say that they are the best people in the whole wide world? If I didn't I just did!

Kiori: Thank you guest and Kim for reviewing her uh.. story if that's what you can call it.

Meag: I still like the idea of beating you up to a bloody... I mean bloodier pulp.

Kiori: **Looks at Meag nervously** Er I take back what I said earlier.

Meag: Good. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: It's the ultimate calamity! I don't own CCS. O well I'll settle for the mysterious woman and Yelan whom belong to me.

**blah blah blah**

_Last Chapter: _Sakura had her star wand out, Eriol had unleashed his sun staff and Syaoran was in the process of unleashing his sword. _'There's dark magic coming from there but I can't pinpoint it. It's like it's coming from everywhere.' _No matter what they attacked it with, the water pillars kept coming. Not even the Sakura cards could hold up against it. Within seconds they were surrounded by a powerful, dark, unnamableforce. It was using water to attack them with and kept them inside of a circle, the outline that kept them in divided where they could or could not move. Walls of water trapped them. They were surrounded.

_This Chapter:_

The situation was getting worse. The water pillars were getting more and more violent and harder to dodge. The fact that no matter what they were throwing at it, it could dodge, or reflect it easily, wasn't helping either.

"We've got to do something! Nothing seems to work on it and it just keeps getting bigger and more powerful!" Eriol shouted over the violent winds that were beginning to make them lose their footing.

"What **can** we do? No matter whatever I throw at it, it just absorbs or reflects 10 times stronger at me! My element scrolls aren't powerful enough!" Syaoran yelled back. '_Yang I need you right now!'_ he thought desperately.

"Syaoran's right. Whenever I use a star card that could help it dodges. All I can do is go into defense!" Sakura answered back dodging another pillar as it cam dangerously close.

"I don't know but if we don't do something, Tomoyo will get caught in a pillar and most likely drown!" Eriol replied as best as he could before being tripped by the wind.

"It's like one of those tests you gave Sakura when the Clow cards were running out of magic," Tomoyo said joining into the conversation while running out of the line of attack that the pillar was using.

"You guys the walls are beginning to close in on us!" Syaoran yelled so they could here him over all the noise. Pausing for a few seconds they looked around to notice it was true; the circle that they were forced to battle in was closing in. If it kept going there would be no chance of dodging the pillars anymore.

"Maybe if you go high enough you can go over the walls," Eriol suggested as he used some of his magic to protect himself and Tomoyo from the pillars chasing them around.

"I tried it already," Sakura answered back. "It's like the maze card. The walls will get higher so you can't go over them." It wasn't looking good. Magic or not they were still human. They were panicking from the idea of being closed in and not being able to evade anymore. If they could get over their panic they were getting tired as well. Eriol and Sakura were getting very tired from all the magic they were using. Only Syaoran was able keep fighting but his sword wasn't good against water and his element scrolls couldn't help.

Tomoyo couldn't stand anymore. She wasn't built to evade and run too long and had already gone 110% of her limit. It felt as if she would throw up any minute now.

"Tomoyo! Get up! There's a pillar behind you!" Eriol yelled as he watched the girl he loved fall to the ground from exhaustion. He tried to protect her from it with his magic but he was too tired to get it there in time. All he could do was watch. '_We need help to beat this thing_' he thought as his conscience began too slip from all the energy he had used. When they thought that nothing could help them. A fully transformed Kero-chan came through the water wall and grabbed Tomoyo and Eriol before the pillars after them could catch them.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked while putting Tomoyo and Eriol into a riding position.

"Forget us. What about Tomoyo and Eriol? How are they?" Sakura asked running over as the storm let off for a bit. How long they didn't know since the water walls were still up. They kept their guard up just in case.

"By the looks of it. They're still conscience but barely," Kero answered as he got them both to hold on as tight as they could.

"How did you get here Kero? How did you find me?" Sakura asked as Syaoran walked over regaining as much lost strength as possible.

"When you didn't come home after school Touya sent me to look for you. When I came a few blocks away from your school I could sense dark magic and knew you had to be in trouble so I transformed and came as quick as possible. It was easier to get in here. All I did was go through the wall," Kero replied. "I suggest we do what the tough do when the going gets tough, and save this battle until another day."

"We tried to run already Kero! The water walls refuse to let us out. The only way we didn't try was digging under it but we can't do that. There isn't enough time!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You mean that I'm trapped into this thing to now?" Kero asked, eyeing the gigantic walls that had ceased closing in for the time being.

"Ya. There's also another thing. The walls were starting to close in before you charged through them,"Syaoran told Kero joining into the conversation.

"Maybe if I charge hard enough I'll be able to get through again?" Kero suggested, trying to lighten his mistress's spirit.

"You can try but it wouldn't let any of us through, so there's a good chance of you not getting through either," Sakura spoke a little doubtfully. As soon as the words escaped her mouth Kero charged at the walls with all his might, only to end up bouncing back from an invisible force. Getting up he got ready to throw his strongest fireball towards the center of the intimidating, dark cloud that hung over head.

"Kero don't do that," Syaoran yelled desperately in an attempt to stop him but it was too late. The fireball was heading head on into the cloud. For a moment nothing happened. It was like the fireball had worked and both Sakura and Syaoran let out relieved sighs. Only a moment. A few minutes later the cloud rained fireballs, even stronger than the one that Kero had shot into it. Thinking quickly Sakura took out one of her star cards raised it in the air and struck it shouting,

"Shield. Protect us from the fireballs coming down on us! Release and dispel!" A shimmering sheet raised above them, stretching until it filled the circle above. Fireball after fireball struck the shield lessening in number until only a few left. Unfortunately shield could not hold on much longer and as the first came down it shattered causing a rain of glimmering glass like material until it disappeared and returned to it's card.

The last two fireballs came down hard and fast causing a big dent into the ground as they pounded into it exploding slightly. Kero had shielded them all with his wings and had received dangerous burns from the blow.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked. She got no motion from Eriol and Tomoyo but they looked all right so she knew they were fine. Syaoran gave her a thumbs up so that only left Kero.

"Now I know not to do that again," he muttered under his breath. Inspecting the singed wings carefully as to not hurt Kero even more. She told him he needed some sort of a burn cream and medical attention. "Don't worry Sakura. I draw power from the sun. These burns still hurt but are not as major as if you were to be burned like this.

As a relieved look fell onto her face the rain began again while the water walls closed in. Gradually getting harder the rain seemed as though it was trying to shoot the down. Than the pillars came once more. All the group members were too weak to fight back this time. Tomoyo and Eriol were still doing their best to not become unconscious, Kero was tired from the magic he was using to heal his burns, Syaoran wasn't that bad but he couldn't do much to help and Sakura was tired from the magic she was using to evade.

One by one pillars grabbed at the group members. First was Tomoyo. The pillar got her from behind and everyone else hadn't been fast enough to rescue her. The water had dragged her to the middle where she was unconscious, though they could all tell she would need air sooner or later. Eriol was next, while he was trying to rescue Tomoyo. He too slipped into unconsciousness while using his last bit of strength to defend him. Kero came after Eriol, while defending Sakura from a particularly large pillar. Syaoran had defended both him and Sakura but a bunch of pillars had ambushed them. Pushing Sakura away he was brought down.

And then there was one. Sakura was trying to fend off the multiple pillars without using magic to keep her strength while trying to think of a way to save her friends. That was how she was caught. Sakura isn't the multi-task type. As the four people and one guardian beast tried to escape and hang on, the water pressure increased.

They were going to drown if something didn't happen soon. Sakura tried calling on her cards but nothing happened. They were trapped and they were going to drown. As they spent the last few minutes suffocating, they thought of all the things they should have done. When all hope had been drained of the five they were beginning to lose the last of their conscious...

"Fire! Evaporate the pillars and save my friends!" A voice called out loud and clear. Everyone's eyes snapped open to turn to the new magic user, including Eriol and Tomoyo who had managed to regain their consciousness. Syaoran, who had also turned his head, smiled thinking, '_It's about time Yang._'

As they turned they saw a girl in the shadow her hair and robes flowing in the wind, holding a card and a staff. When she was done shouting her command, a figure came from the card. Standing tall and proud was a teenage girl. Pointy cat ears on her head that burned like mini fires. She was wearing a bright red fighting kimono, and her long red hair was let loose. Her fiery red eyes were narrowed towards the dark cloud controlling the pillars.

Quick as lightning she ran towards the pillars, the trail behind her set ablaze so it looked as if her feet had a fire at the back. Running in a spiral up the pillars the water evaporated and each person was set free of their watery death. Catching a person as they fell to the ground the girl placed them gently on the ground before setting off for the next pillar.

One by one the five were released and were once again on solid ground, dry from the fire.

"Who is that gir-"Tomoyo began to ask but was cut off as their mysterious savior called out another command.

"Fire! Attack the middle of the storm!" Fire jumped up the quickly evaporating walls to attack the middle. Holding up another card Fire's mistress take out another card and shouted, "Thunder! Help fire defeat this storm!" As she finished a new figure came out. This time it was a boy. He had the same cat ears as the last but they were spikier and had static coming off of it from time to time. His hair was spiky and a pale yellow and had the same kind of blue static going through it. As a matter of fact, the static ran up and down his body but he didn't seem to notice. He had a deeper yellow fighting kimono and deep yellow eyes.

Like fire, he listened and jumped right into the cloud. There was nothing at first, just silence that Sakura used to say, "It doesn't work! It just comes back down even more powerful!"

The girl smiled and said, "Not these ones! Don't worry. It'll be under control soon." Sakura had to wonder whom this girl thought she was when not even the Sakura cards could handle it. There was also something about her voice that was oddly familiar... Sakura's thought was interrupted as a loud cry was emitted from the middle of the storm. In seconds, the clouds disappeared and fire and thunder could be seen holding down a creature that looked like watery but fiercer, much bigger and more powerful.

Now that the sun was able to shed some light the five turned to look at who had been strong enough to save them. To everyone but Syaoran's surprise it was Yelan! Yelan wasn't paying attention to their shocked expressions and was staring at the creature that thunder and fire were easily keeping at bay.

Raising her staff high into the crisp air she shouted loudly, "Dark Watery, I Ying of the ying/yang cards command you to return to your card form now! Dark Watery!" As soon as she said that the creature known as "Dark Watery" looked terrified and was sent into a bubble of water and when the bubble popped was a card with a midnight black back, the Clow symbol in gold and the word "DARK" in jagged blood red letters. On the front there was a picture of Dark Watery being defeated with a smaller picture of thunder in the bottom right had corner and a picture of fire in the top left corner.

Floating in midair it came towards Yelan and stopped just in front of her. Gently taking the card she ran over to where Sakura and the others, except for Syaoran who was smiling, stood with dumbfounded expressions.

"Jeez, Yang!I almost thought you wouldn't come and I would have come back in a ghost form to yell at you," Syaoran said smiling.

"Mou, you know I would come sooner or later. Your way too impatient," Yelan complained with a smile as well.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Kero asked. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, this is a dark card," Syaoran began pointing to the card in Yelan's hand. "Those are ying/yang cards," Syaoran continued, pointing to thunder and fire that were standing quietly behind Yelan waiting for a new command. "And this," Syaoran finished pointing to Yelan.

"I'm his twin sister," Yelan finished for him.

**blah blah blah**

Meag: In case your wondering thunder and fire are half-demons or at least there're supposed to be.

Kiori: Syaoran has a twin sister?

Meag: **Smiling happily** He does now!

Kiori: O kay... Why do you like doing that?

Meag: What?

Kiori: Leaving them on cliffhangers.

Meag: That way it's exciting!

Kiori: **Suspicious look** you just want them to review don't you!

Meag: **Gives her best innocent face** that too...

Kiori: Well Meag has decided that she likes to poison, choke and just overall hurt me and so I'm begging you readers to review before she decided to try hanging me from the ceiling or something.

Meag: Good idea Kiori! I'll have to write that down...

Kiori: **Runs away screaming** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Phsyco writer on the loose!

Meag: **Smiles that Kiori is finally gone** I've got to go hurt Kiori so...

Ja!


	4. The Dark Cards

Meag: I'm back!

Kiori: **mumbles under her breath **unfortunately...

Meag: Shut up Kiori. You and I have reviews to thank. Me 'cause otherwise I can't put in a new chapter, or I'll go mental and you 'cause, you don't like my rat poison drink.

Kiori: No duh I don't like it! I'm allergic to fruit punch plus, the rat poison burns my insides! Anyway thank you again Starbolt 1218 for being kind enough to review all of her chapters so far.

Meag: You also don't have to worry about Kiori being offended by me hurting her since I'd do it weather or not someone reviewed.

Kiori: **mutters under breath** no kidding...

Meag: **whacks Kiori** you also don't have to worry about Kiori dying since, she can't. **Joyful expression** Kiori, I found a rope and created a ceiling to hang you since you **did** suggest it...

Kiori: **tiny voice** help...

Meag: Thanx to you boltaction too! It's great too know **someone **appreciates my story. **Glares at Kiori**

Kiori: **looks around whistling, avoiding all eye contact** what?

Meag: O ya. Sorry about the battle scene in chapter 2, Starbolt 1218. I didn't mean for it too be confusing.

Kiori: Doesn't matter anyway. Meag is messed up any way you look at it. **Suddenly finds herself hanging from a very high ceiling** what the...? Meag let me go now!

Meag: **innocent look** I didn't do anything. On with the fic!

Kiori: I'm serious Meag. I can't breath much...! **Mouth becomes gagged...**

Disclaimer: Why was the word "disclaimer" invented? I don't own CCS, just to let you know. I own Yelan Young-meh, the dark cards and the mysterious woman though.

**blah blah blah **

_Last chapter: _"Well, this is a dark card," Syaoran began pointing to the card in Yelan's hand. "Those are ying/yang cards," Syaoran continued, pointing to thunder and fire that were standing quietly behind Yelan waiting for a new command. "And this," Syaoran finished pointing to Yelan.

"I'm his twin sister," Yelan finished.

_This Chapter:_

"HIS SISTER?!?" Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura all shouted at the same time. Syaoran, Yelan and Kero all covered their sudden outburst. Rubbing her poor eardrums Yelan looked at them oddly.

"Ya. Sister. Twin sister if you want to get into detail," Yelan replied to the yell.

"What's the big deal? If your goal was to wreck our poor eardrums than I believe you succeeded. So the gaki has a sister. So what?" Kero asked, reverting to his smaller form.

"Why are you calling my brother a brat?" Yelan asked getting a little steamed from having her one and only brother being insulted. Syaoran looked equally as mad and was agreeing with her. "Sure he get's annoying but the only one who can call him 'gaki' is me." When Yelan said this, Syaoran fell over anime style, now glaring at his sister for insulting him too. Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending how you look at it) she wasn't paying attention to him. She was busy shouting at Kero whom he could swear was shrinking at each word as she got more and more intimidating.

"If you don't watch it Keroberous (a/n: spelling?), guardian beast of the Sakura cards, the next target of fire and thunder who are standing behind me, is you!" Yelan continued. "You'd think you'd be a little grateful after I saved you and your mistress, from drowning but no. You go ahead and insult us. Humph! You need to be taught a little respect!" Finished with her um... lecture, she cooled down considerably and turned towards Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo who had been cowering a good distance away.

Fearing that her wrath would be inflicted towards them for one reason or another they braced themselves, while Syaoran got the guts to slowly get up and dust himself off.

"Yelan? I think you've scared Kero and the others so uh, could we get back to asking why they were so shocked you are my sister?" Syaoran asked timidly, using Kero's proper name in case he would get "the respect" lecture from her. Smiling she nodded and walked over to where Sakura and the others were dusting themselves off, fire and thunder close behind.

Remembering what they had been talking about before Kero had made the biggest mistake of his life Tomoyo looked up and exclaimed, "You mean Sakura-chan was jealous of his sister?" Noticing the surprised looks she got from Syaoran, Yelan, and Kero (who was as far away from Yelan as possible) and the glares she was receiving from Sakura and Eriol, she realized her mistake.

"Sakura was jealous?" Syaoran asked doing his best to control his fast beating heart. He was doing his best to try not to get his soaring hopes up too high.

"Why was Sakura jealous?" Yelan asked confused. Syaoran resisted the over whelming urge to slap his forehead. His sister was innocent and kind with pure intentions but she could be denser than either him or Sakura. Take your pick.

"I was, uh, jealous of you..." Sakura started, struggling to find a good excuse while avoiding eye contact with either Li and glare at Tomoyo at the same time.

"She was jealous of how you managed to catch that dark card, Yelan," Tomoyo finished for her in hopes that Sakura would catch on and follow, then forgive her for her mistake later.

"I was?" she asked looking at Tomoyo questioningly. A good elbow in her ribcage from Eriol who was standing on the other side of her cured her of that. "I mean, ya I was! What's with this whole 'dark card' business anyway?" Syaoran hid his disappointment very well but his sister still caught it.

'_Why would she be jealous if you liked another girl_' he asked himself. '_Not like she likes you anyway._' Yelan could tell he was **very **sad from Sakura's answer but decided not to say a word about it. She wasn't dense. She was just a very good actor. Recovering quickly, Syaoran looked at Sakura, Kero and Eriol oddly and Yelan could tell he was better, much to her relief.

"Don't you know about the dark cards?" he asked them, only to be greeted by blank looks. Now it was Yelan's turn to be surprised. Kero was supposed to be the guardian beast of the Clow book and Eriol was supposed to be half of Clow Reeds reincarnation. Sakura should know about the dark cards but she **is **new. If this was true, which by the magical feeling she was receiving from the two of them it was, than they should know what a "Dark" card is.

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously. Everyone but Syaoran shook his or her head. Giving out a small sigh she gave them a better view of the Dark watery card in her possession, that now had the name "YING" written along the bottom. "Sit down. It's a bit of a story and Syaoran and me should tell you if you want to help collect them.

Obeying her command they sat down and waited patiently like a group of kids waiting for their nanny to tell them a story before bed. Taking a seat next to each other, Syaoran and Yelan sat down where they were standing. All eyes were on the pair and the card in Yelan's hand. All ears were focused sharply.

"Long ago when Clow Reed still existed, he created cards that each had a certain power. The strongest of all the cards were the four elemental cards. They were windy, watery, fiery and earth. When the cards became harder to control Clow Reed sealed them away in a book and created two protectors to make sure that it didn't fall into the wrong hands," Syaoran began. Yelan was about to carry on when Eriol interrupted.

"But we all know that. What do they have to do with the dark cards?" he asked. Yelan stared at him before saying,

"I was about to tell that part before I was rudely interrupted." Kero, Sakura and Tomoyo all glared at him while he wore a slight sheepish look upon his face.

"Quiet Eriol! I want to hear the rest of this story!" Tomoyo hissed. The others were nodding in agreement.

"Sorry. Please carry on," he muttered under his breath, head down to show a bit of respect. Nodding to show that it was okay just don't do it again Yelan continued what her brother began.

"As you probably all know. The world needs to have a healthy balance of good and evil. When the Clow cards were created, good overrode evil and the world was thrown into disaster. Plagues of mice stormed through cities while animals died of unknown reasons. Climates changed so that growing crops began to be impossible. Besides that, incurable diseases were let loose and thousands of people died by the hour. Within a day the entire world population had been unhealthily reduced.

"Seeing the mayhem that was spreading, Clow Reed realized his deadly mistake and set to work creating another set of Clow cards that were more evil than the last. Each of the cards that were in the last deck was given a counter part to help balance the scale of evil and good. After a day had officially gone by the deck was complete." Yelan paused and looked at her brother whom the audience switched their attention too.

"When the disaster still refused to stop he could not tell what was wrong. Each card had a counter part that had the same amount of power as them. When another day had passed he realized that if nothing was done soon there would be nothing left of the world and he did the one thing that was on the very bottom of a list he created of ideas to balance the scale." Syaoran paused again taking a deep breath before continuing. Th group of 4 hung on too his every word absorbed in the tale.

"Clow Reed added more power too each Dark card." A gasp was heard from Sakura, while Eriol and Kero stared at him with disbelief etched on their faces.

Yelan looked at Tomoyo who was clearly confused and began to explain gently.

"Clow Reed used a good chunk creating the Clow cards, book and both guardian beasts. He had little time to regain that energy before creating the Dark cards. When he had finished creating those he barely had enough energy to walk much less use it for magic. Clow Reed had a pure heart and risked his life to save others on the planet, suffering from his own wrongdoing. To be able to put enough power into each of the dark cards equally he would have to go into his life energy. When he did he was barely alive." Yelan finished her explanation sadly.

Tomoyo gasped and looked down tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sakura looked like she was going to break down and cry up a sea of tears. Eriol looked solemn and Kero mournful. Looking at each other they let them stay like that and created something like an unannounced moment of silence. After a bit Syaoran cleared his throat to continue.

"Clow Reed didn't die though. At least not from creating the Clow cards and the Dark cards. He recovered after a week of lying in bed and had a friend bring food and water for him. Everyday he would look out the window and make sure that the world was at peace again, and it was. People who survived rebuilt buildings and began life again. Clow Reed decided that people's minds are easy to mold and deceive. Sometimes it even forgot something out of greed or excitement like he had.

"To keep a set of cards like dark cards was dangerous with a human mind so he decided to hide it." Stopping Syaoran turned to Yelan who continued the story where he left off.

"He went through a secret passage that led to a hidden tower near the top, and put the deck in a book that was so powerful it would keep the cards in itself and would not need guardian beasts to protect it. After carefully placing each card inside he sealed it with a number of spells doing his best to make sure that if this dangerous book were ever to be found it could not be opened. Once numerous spells had been placed upon it he opened a trap door that was well hidden that led to an incredibly small room. Opening a secret tile that had a safe that only he knew how to open, he placed the book inside and sealed it away for what he hoped for was forever.

"Now, somehow the book had opened despite all the precautions that Clow Reed had taken and unleashed a very dangerous force. Each card that Sakura has, has a counter part. Each dark card is stronger than the original. If we don't catch the cards people **will **die, much like you almost did today. That's why we have to catch them ASAP or there will be major trouble." Yelan finished looking at the faces of their quiet audience.

"But Yelan, how can I help. My cards weren't strong enough to seal Dark Watery. You and Syaoran saw yourself. I couldn't hit it," Sakura asked confused how they could help.

"Don't worry Sakura. Dark Watery is an elemental card like watery. If you catch some of the other dark cards that aren't elemental first, you can use them to defeat the elemental cards easily," Yelan reassured.

"How come my cards didn't work anyway?" Sakura said curiously.

"The star cards aren't ready to face their counter parts quiet yet. They need confidence to get stronger just like our cards," Syaoran answered acknowledging fire and thunder that were sitting in a tree watching for trouble. "The more dark cards you catch the more confidence they get." He answered the question he saw coming.

"Well my cute little descendants, you sure seem to know a lot. How did you know how to seal the card?" Eriol asked with interest, wondering if Yelan would respond just like Syaoran did.

"All you do is call out the card name, say 'I,' your name, 'of the,' the cards you control, 'command you to return to your card form now!' Then yell their name again. It's pretty simple great ancestor." Yelan replied ignoring how Eriol looked a little indignant at being called old and her brother who looked like he was opening the best Christmas gift ever.

"So any staff can seal it?" Sakura wondered.

"Ya. My sword for the ying/yang cards, Yelan's sun staff, your star wand or Hiiragizawa's sun staff." Syaoran answered with a shrug.

"That reminds me Li-kun, Yelan-chan where did you get your ying/yang cards? Did Clow Reed make those too? They seem pretty powerful." Tomoyo asked full of curiosity. Everyone turned their attention to Yelan and Syaoran all wondering the same thing. Syaoran's eyes were full of emotion and distant just like Yelan's as soon as the question was asked.

Very softly, so that everyone, except Syaoran, had to lean in to catch her words Yelan whispered, "No Tomoyo-chan. Clow Reed didn't make these cards." Kero was about to ask who did than when she continued on, "Syaoran and I did."

**blah blah blah**

Meag: Well there's chapter 4

Kiori: MMMMH!

Meag: You know I could get used to the peace and quiet around here.

Kiori: **Beginning to turn unhealthy shades of colors while being hung and gagged**

Meag: Don't worry readers that are worried. If she could die she would already would have before the second page was done.

Kiori: **Passed out from lack of air**

Meag: I'll let her down before the next fic. Don't worry about her. Anyway if you still don't like it I'll let her down now. **Snaps fingers**

Kiori: **lying on the floor unconscious**

Meag: See she's fine. Anyway review if you want a new chapter.

Ja! ****


	5. The Li Twins story

Meag: I now have a total of 9 reviews!

Kiori: Yours doesn't count, you know.

Meag: O ya! Almost forgot. Guess you can send them to yourself than.

Kiori: I'm still mad at you for hanging me you know.

Meag: I care why...? I think it was worth it personally. Now you have a big red mark around your neck.

Kiori: **Gapes at her** aren't **I** supposed to be the evil one. I mean I'm the one that throws insults around, wreck havoc and all that junk... **Starts to get into the self-doubt stuff...**

Meag: Ah, I love messing with her head. Anyway thanks going to Starbolt1218 and FreedomGundam for being nice and reviewing. Starbolt1218 I just want to tell you that if you change your pen name or not let me know! It doesn't matter if you change it... you're still the greatest for reviewing every chapter!

Kiori: **Still grumbling how she's supposed to be the evil one...**

Meag: **Ignoring Kiori** FreedomGundam thought I'd let you know that you rock too for reviewing. Of course I'll continue Ying and Yang otherwise Kiori won't appear and I won't have anyone to bug!

Kiori: **Snaps out of her self-doubt thing for a sec** Hey! I resent that!

Meag: On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Um, well as soon as the word "disclaimer" appeared on this fic, it's a small hint that I don't own CCS... Yelan Young-meh, the mysterious woman and the dark cards are mine though.

**blah blah blah **

_Last Chapter: _Very softly, so that everyone, except Syaoran, had to lean in to catch her words Yelan whispered, "No Tomoyo-chan. Clow Reed didn't make these cards." Kero was about to ask who did than when she continued on, "Syaoran and I did."

_This Chapter:_

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Kero gaped at the siblings who had just spoken. Rubbing their eyes and whacking their ears, as if to make sure they had heard and seen correctly, they stared again. Kero was the first to snap out of it.

"What do you mean, 'Syaoran and I did?' It takes a lot of magic to just create cards you know!" Kero exclaimed frowning. '_It can't be possible,_' he thought. '_The only person who could have possibly created a deck of cards that powerful would have been Clow Reed. How could two kids like this have created them? If someone were to create cards it would be Sakura and even then they wouldn't be too powerful because she and her magic are still growing!_'

"We know it takes a lot too. It's not like we were planning to create them. They just... appeared," Yelan answered, annoyed at Kero for thinking they were so incapable.

"Cards don't just appear, Yelan. Maybe you don't understand what Keroberous (a/n: spelling?) was saying. He means that could you have transformed the cards into something different like Sakura did to the Sakura cards?" Eriol asked trying to make sense of it all. What he said was true. Cards don't just appear. There had to be a logical explanation.

"She knows what you're trying to say. The answer is no. We didn't transform them. We _created _them," Syaoran explained growing frustrated from their ignorance. Tomoyo looked at the trees where the two card forms were looking out from. She could tell they were listening even though their eyes were focused anywhere but them, because their ears were flicked, pointed and focused on their conversation entirely. That wasn't the reason she had looked though. She could have sworn they had shuddered when Syaoran said they hadn't transformed them.

"But, how?" Sakura asked the question they had all, excluding Yelan of course, been wondering.

"It's a long story," Yelan sighed. Looking at the sun or their watches they shrugged.

"We have time," Tomoyo said looking at her with a reassuring smile. Yelan looked at Syaoran silently asking if it was all right to tell the tale. When he gave her a small nod back, she returned it with a tiny, sad smile. Turning towards the others who were waiting silently she gave them a small, sad smile as well. Both the Li's eyes swam with emotion but they carried on and told them to sit down once more. The wind rustled slightly giving off a small breeze as they all took a seat and Yelan started talking.

"12 years ago, (a/n: They're in grade 6 right now and since Syaoran is a little bit older than Sakura then so is Yelan,) the Li household was a nervous wreck for the head mistress of the clan was in labor and about to give birth. Hours passed as the head master and his four daughters waited impatiently and nervously just outside.

"Finally one of the helpers came out and acknowledged them with a smile. 'Congratulations to you all! You have a baby brother-' she began but was cut off as the head master and their daughters gave off whoops of joy. Finally there was a male heir to the clan! Clearing her throat she began again, 'Please excuse my interruption of your joy but you also have a baby sister.' The celebrating stopped as they turned to the young helper.

"'She had twins?' the head master asked, referring to his wife. Once the helper nodded, the head master burst into joy once more. 'An even better reason to celebrate!' he exclaimed showing more emotion than he ever did within the hour than usual. Calming down eventually, he cautiously entered the room to find his wife looking down at two bundles in her arms with a warm smile. Taking a closer look he found two children sleeping peacefully in their mothers arms.

"The four daughters that had been following closely took a good look before shouting 'Kawaii' in the Japanese language, which had been the last class they had, had before the news of their mother. As soon as the word escaped from their lips the baby's awoke, crying loudly. When they started crying both the mother and father gave a small glare to silently scold them. With sheepish looks upon their young faces the 4 daughters exited quickly and quietly to avoid further trouble." Stopping, Yelan let Syaoran continue. He was about to start when Tomoyo started talking.

"Please excuse my interruption but how do you know what they said and everything. You speak like you were there!" she asked curiously. While Syaoran frowned slightly about being interrupted, Yelan answered the question.

"Our mother gave us the memories through magic so we would know our story. Each of our 4 sisters has there own story as well but ours is the most adventurous." She told them with a hint of pride. Seeing as there were no further questions Syaoran began again.

"Little did the head mistress and master know, there was a figure that lurked in the shadows planning the twins death as well as their parents and sisters. The danger would have succeeded in ruling the Li clan, which was what they were after, but they forgot one little thing. The heir of the clan was a twin so his powers were shared and that together they were more of a danger than even the strongest Li head master in the past!

"4 years later the small baby twins had grown into playful children that were becoming masters of the martial arts, sword fighting and magic. Yet, they were still children and had the need to play just like others. The girl and the boy, who had been name after their parents, (a/n: I don't actually know Syaoran's dad's name but it's my fic right?) Yelan and Syaoran were very close and best friends. They did plenty of things together and could tell each other secrets. But even if they were that close they were very different. It was difficult to explain to others. They were the same and yet different. They were one but two, opposites but synonyms. They were like... ying and yang.

"Since they were so much like ying and yang that was what their nicknames became. You would often hear Syaoran being refereed to as Ying and Yelan as Yang. Walking around the Li mansion you would probably hear, 'Ying, Yang want to play?' or 'Ying and Yang are coming! Try to look your best.' Everyone called them by their nicknames, everyone except their father.

"Their father was proud of the twins and how strong they were growing. Alone with his wife he showered them with compliments but when he was visiting their training class he was criticizing like crazy. As fond as he was of his children he never once called them by their nicknames. Never got the chance that is." Looking down sadly Syaoran became silent and Yelan took over this emotional part.

"The head master of the Li clan was poisoned when Ying and Yang were 4. He died quickly but painfully from it. The day he passed away was the day that Ying changed. Ying's idol was gone and now he had the heavy responsibility of taking over. The elders' expectation rose and his training intensified greatly. To everyone he became cold, distant and unemotional on the outside, everyone but Yang.

"Yang helped him out through the time she knew that he needed it most and cracked through the hard mask he had put on. It seemed like only she could get him to laugh and smile like he used to do but even then it was a little empty from the loss of their father. Still she helped him out even though she had to do the exact same things as he did with only a sliver of it being easier. Together they help each other through the tough years.

"When they were ten, the danger that had lurked in the shadows the day that they were born had decided that they had the perfect plan and put it into action. The danger was the royal adviser. He was a smooth talker and was able to convince their mother that her daughter needed to be sent away so that her son could concentrate and she was a great distraction. After much persuading she finally agreed to send her daughter off but only to a nearby boarding school.

"Even though it wasn't what he had, had in mind the royal adviser, whose name was Shoo-Pang, decided it was the best he would get and took the chance. Convincing a guard to take Yang to a dump and shoot a bullet through her heart, by threatening his family, Shoo-Pang left to think up a good speech for Yang's funeral as well as getting the plans ready." Yelan finished and let Syaoran continue telling the story they had begun.

"Their mother went to find Yang soon after the royal adviser told the guard what to do. When she found Yang, and told her about the boarding school Ying went into a fit. Still their mother held strong to her decision and left her daughter with a hug and instructions to stay clean. When Yang left with the guard, Ying went into a sulking mood and refused to eat or leave the room and when Syaoran doesn't want to do something, he doesn't period. Well he might but it takes a lot of persuasion to get him to budge.

"Meanwhile the guard took Yang to a nearby dump and shoved her out, taking out his gun that the advisor had given him. Apologizing multiply the guard prepared to fire at the shocked and fearing girl. Before he could pull the trigger however Yang asked why he was going to shoot her if he didn't want too and why was she suddenly sent to boarding school.

"Not lowering his gun he figured it wouldn't hurt to tell her if she was going to die anyway. He explained how the adviser had convinced her mother to send her away, then told him to take her out and kill you by threatening his family. After explaining he once again prepared to pull the trigger when he was stopped by Yang herself. Apologizing, she hit a pressure point and knocked him out cold. Bowing respectively to her unconscious victim she destroyed the gun with a good blow leaving it in an unfixable state. Catching a taxi she made her way back to the Li mansion determined to figure out why someone wanted her dead.

"When she got back she moved silently like a cat to Ying's room which was one of the few people she knew she could trust entirely. Telling him everything she learned and what happened they both decided to take this to their mother. They walked in quietly noting the unworldly silence that loomed over the entire mansion. All senses were perked and ready while their hands stayed in a fighting mode ready for anything.

"What they least expected was for the fight to happen in the hall where their mother sat. Once they entered they were appalled. 8 strong brutal looking men stood surrounding their sisters and mother guns raised, while their captives sat bound to chairs by ropes that could not be undone by their mothers magic. The royal adviser was watching with a power-hungry look nearby, while servants cowered in the corner.

"They all looked up surprised as the huge doors flung open and the twins stood there, angry looks upon their innocent faces. 'Shoo-Pang' Ying started angrily, 'what is the meaning of this? You nearly killed my sisters, Yang, and mother.' Shoo-Pang looked momentarily surprised when he saw Yang alive and well.

"'You! That, that girl was supposed to be dead. I gave specific orders for that stupid guard to kill her! If you want something done you have to do it yourself I suppose.' Getting ready to use magic he reached for some nearby scrolls. 'These were supposed to be used to burn the horror stricken faces of your family but I guess I have to use them on you first. You have the honor of burning alive painfully just like your father went through the painful process of choking when he died from _my _poison!' he laughed maliciously. The room fell silent as the truth was let out. 'Yes it was all me! I was going to have the throne next after my horrible-excuse-of-a-leader, cousin. I was going to finally have my dream come true and rule the most powerful clan in all of China. Anything I wanted at my fingertips. Then you two had to come along, 'Shoo-Pang paused to point accusingly at Yang and Ying. 'All those hopes shattered when that boy and girl took their first breath. Fortunately life can be taken away easily and with you two gone, China shall bow at my feet and kiss the ground that I touch." Laughing maniacally he got his scrolls and began chanting.

"As the fire grew at the scroll tips to emphasize it's meaning, Yang began to cry. She cried for her father, cried about being forced to do so many things because her father had an untimely death, cried for how her brother went to bed with fresh, numerous cuts and bruises each day, cried because of the truth of the poisoning, cried for her brother who was always taught that emotions were weaknesses, cried for her sisters and mother who were scared to death about being shot, and cried for herself, finally allowing the sadness she kept inside out. As each tear touched the ground, Ying began to let the tears he had kept inside forever out too. Crying for everything they were worth, they let silent rivers flow down their young faces. Not every tear was sad though, some were angry at Shoo-Pang for doing what he did.

"Neither of the Li twins even noticed that a deck of cards was forming as their combined tears gently touched the ground, they were too busy crying. Everyone else in the room did though. They watched as the tears of the heir and his sister formed a book and cards, along with two necklaces each bearing a half-moon, half-sun with a ying and yang symbol inside, on it. One necklace was a perfect round shere while the other was solely the design shaped in the form of a very unusual shaped key." Syaoran stopped and Yelan, once again took over.

"Only when a bright green and red light caught there attention did they notice the now complete book and necklaces at their feet did the twins stop and look down in wonder. Before they could reach down and grab the book, however, did Shoo-Pang use his magic to get the book and attempt to open it. 'This must be the legendary Clow book!' he exclaimed gleefully. 'With the power of this book I could rule the world!'

"When he tried to pry open the book though, he dropped it as the flesh on his hands sizzled and burned. 'Obviously _you _are not meant to have it,' Yang told him coldly. Retrieving the book she gently opened it with the key shaped necklace lying on the floor. Once the key had turned there was a series of whirring sounds as if a heavy-duty lock had just been opened and the gears were tumbling to unlock it.

"When the book finally opened numerous cards flew out half of them stopping in front of Syaoran and the other half in front of Yelan. They all bore pictures of teenagers with pointy ears in fighting robes, some with tails. On the bottom the name was written and along the border was the words 'Ying' and 'Yang.' After comparing the cards they saw that the half Ying had were boys and the half that Yang had were girls.

"When Shoo-Pang sensed the power and saw the number of the cards he immediately wanted them for himself. Reaching out to grab one floating nearby, a bright white light came out on contact and the card activated. 'How shall I serve thee master,' a girl teenager with long red hair, fiery ears and red eyes asked. Shoo-Pang thought that he had activated the card and now he was the only one it would serve.

"Gleefully he commanded it to rid the mansion of the Li's, all except himself, so he could control China. Fire, as she was called, walked towards the twins who were standing in fighting stances with a little fear showing on their faces. Because of their assumption they became incredibly shocked when Fire bowed and asked once more asked how she could serve her master. Angry Shoo-Pang asked once again told her to kill them. This time Fire didn't even regard him and instead spoke to the confused faces of the twins.

"'I am fire from the ying/yang cards. You are my master and mistress. I, along with my friends,' she said indicating the cards in front of them. 'Shall serve only you. The power and magic from your tears created us all.' (a/n: Ok it's a little corny but o well.) Standing there shocked for a bit Syaoran and Yelan looked at each other before speaking once more.

"'So we created all these cards, the book and the two necklaces from our combined tears which were filled with magic?' When Fire nodded they continued. 'We can use these cards to aid us in danger then?' Once again Fire nodded. 'But how do we activate the other cards?' Yelan asked confused.

"Fire smiled and said, 'Those necklaces are a sword and staff. To get them into those states you need to focus all your energy into changing them and then, and only then will they change. Once master has his sword and mistress has her staff all you have to do is hold the card, strike it with a bit of magic and give out our order.' They nodded and she carried on. 'We all have personalities just like you so don't worry about making a dark set like Clow Reed had too. Each human balances the scale with his or her personality. When we were made from your tears we each received a bit of good and bad.' Fire explained predicting any future questions.

"'Ok' the twins answered before turning to Shoo-Pang who was listening to fire along with the rest of the room. 'Well Shoo-Pang, you have done a great deal of horrible things and I think that our friends here,' Syaoran said pointing to the cards, 'are angry with your decision.' Transforming the staff and wand, as well as calling out various cards, they spoke again with a smirk or angry look on their face this time, 'Now it's time we show you why people don't mess with the Li's.'

"The fight had been quick and easy giving a small example of the power that the cards held. Pretty soon the head mistress and her daughters were free of the rope and the brutal men were tied up securely. The only one left was Shoo-Pang, who was losing badly. Realizing the danger he was in he used the last bit of strength he had and prepared to use a vanishing spell.

"'I'll be back' he said venomously. 'But before I take my leave I'll get rid of one of the brats first!' With that he chanted a few things and Yang disappeared. 'Good luck finding her! She'll probably be dead before you even find her and don't bother tracking me for her. She's not with me!' laughing evilly (a/n: he laughs a lot doesn't he?) he too vanished in a cloud of smoke." That was the last I ever saw of Yelan, until school today that is, Syaoran said finishing the story.

"Where did he send you Yelan?" Tomoyo asked as the story ended.

"Canada," Yelan said with a shrug. "It's actually pretty nice there. I found a foster home that took me in until I raised enough money to fly back to China, which was pretty recently. Than after a few days of rest and relaxation I flew to Japan to surprise my brother."

"You succeeded too. I nearly rubbed my eyes and had the terrible urge to reach out and touch your arm to make sure you were real," Syaoran said with a laugh.

"Sooo... Your cards can talk?" Sakura asked all of a sudden. Everyone was resisted the urge to fall over anime style when a couple of voices spoke up saying,

"We sure can."

**blah blah blah **

Meag: Well I'm pretty sure you can guess who those voices were.

Kiori: And if you didn't you're a class A idiot.

Meag: **Whacks Kiori with a pan** Kiori that was mean!

Kiori: I'm supposed to be mean and they were asking for it.

Meag: **Sighs** anyway sorry for not updating sooner. **Bows deeply.**

Kiori: **Rolls her eyes** Wow. What a tragedy if you didn't update within two days.

Meag: **Sob** I know

Kiori: See what I have to live with.

Meag: **Whacks Kiori twice with the pan** That time you deserved it! Anyway,

Ja!


End file.
